Esteban del Agua y Tierra
Esteban del Agua y Tierra is one of the few Koldunic Sorcerers in the Americas. Biography Esteban was born in a small rural village in Mexico as the great grandnephew of an Obertus revenant who practiced some blood magic and told the boy of the hidden world of the night. Enticed with the tales of power, Esteban willingly mutilated his family in exchange for tutorship in the dark arts. When he was Embraced, however, Esteban realized how feeble was his understanding and how far true power still was for him. For a time he followed the ways of the Children of the Dracon, eschewing Vicissitude and the ways of the koldun alike to hone his mind and accessing physical purity of the undead form first. Later, he believed that he had to study on the feets of the Tzimisce Elders, who honed the practice of Koldunic Sorcery. On his travels through the Old World, however, he came to despise the anachronistic Elders who pretended that nothing had changed in the world since the Dark Ages. Esteban returned to Mexico, where he dedicated himself to the study of ritae, adopting the Path of Caine. His first great breakthrough, however, came during the earthquake in 1985, when he could feel the power of the earth beneath him and feel how the blood of the dying was absorbed by it, passingly noting that his sire had perished during the earthquake. Esteban began to grow into a powerful blood magician of his own, competing with the [[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]] of Mexico City for clients. When the Tremere antitribu vanished in 1999, Esteban became the first contact on occult matters for many native Cainites. Now he and La Viuda Blanca, a Harbinger of Skulls, research the chantry of his former rival, the Tremere antitribu Elena Vasquez, to unlock the secrets left behind by House Goratrix. Currently, Esteban has remained above the sect politics of Mexico City, having no pack, instead preferring to study alone. The protection of several Cardinals, prominent followers of Paths of Enlightenment, and of the remaining Seraph, as well as his occult insight and close alliance with a Harbinger of Skulls make him a potential powerful figure within the city if he would choose a side, and many factions vie for his support. Character Sheet |clan = Tzimisce |sire = Rafaela Lapaz |nature = Visionary |demeanor = Perfectionist |generation = 8th |embrace = 1942 CE |apparent age = Early 20s |physical = Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 |social = Charisma 3, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 2 |talents = Alertness 2, Brawl 2, Dodge 1, Expression 1, Leadership 2, Subterfuge 2 |skills = Animal Ken 2, Body Crafts 1, Stealth 3, Survival 3 |knowledges = Academics 3, Computer 1, Investigation 3, Koldunism 4, Linguistics 3, Occult 5, Science 3 |disciplines = Auspex 3, Koldunic Sorcery 4, Thaumaturgy 1, Vicissitude 1 |thaumaturgical paths = Path of Father's Vengeance 1 |sorcerous paths = (Koldunic) Way of Earth 4, Way of Water 3 |backgrounds = Contacts 3, Mentor 3, Resources 3, Rituals 5, Sabbat Status 2 |virtues = Conviction 4, Instinct 4, Courage 4 |morality = Path of Caine 7 |willpower = 8 }} References * Category:Tzimisce Category:Tenth Generation vampires Category:Eighth Generation vampires